


Small Bump

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Jeongcheol and Junhao are great friends, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Mingyu and Soonyoung find out they're going to be parents. This is basically that story.Based loosely on the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.





	Small Bump

Soonyoung woke up feeling the pull in his stomach, and quietly groaned. He tried to take deep breaths through his nose, willing the feeling away. He had already woken up several times the past week at random times to throw up, and he really wanted a fuller night’s sleep. That and he had been hoping whatever stomach bug he had, had passed. But now, especially since it wasn’t gone, it meant one thing. One thing that scared Soonyoung shitless because he wasn’t sure how Mingyu would take it. He didn’t want to lose his boyfriend.

The feeling didn’t go away, and Soonyoung ended up having to rush to the bathroom to empty his stomach. He tried not to cry, but the idea of losing Mingyu because of it scared him. 

"Soonie?" Mingyu came into the bathroom, just wearing his boxers, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. "Are you okay?"

“No. I don’t know,” Soonyoung whispered. He got up and went to the sink, rinsing his mouth out before brushing his teeth to get rid of the taste.

That seemed to wake Mingyu up as he blinked and was suddenly more alert than he had been. Quickly he went to Soonyoung’s side and felt his forehead. "What's wrong babe? Your forehead isn’t warm, are you sick? Why are you crying?”

Soonyoung finished brushing his teeth and then looked at Mingyu seeing how tired he was. It made him feel worse. Each time he had thrown up, Mingyu had gotten up with him and helped him before falling asleep only for a few hours before getting up and going to work. “It’s fine. Come on, let’s just go back to bed.”

“Soon, something’s wrong.” Mingyu said following Soonyoung over to their bed. “You’re crying.”

“I’m fine.” Soonyoung said. He grabbed Mingyu’s hand and gently lead him to sit on the bed, “I’m tired, you should get some sleep too.”

“Baby, you’ve been sick for a while. We need to get you to the doctor and make sure you’ll be fine. Even if it’s just a flu bug-”

“It’s not.” Soonyoung said, “it can’t be. I’ve been sick for too long for it to be a flu bug.” He walked away from Mingyu and went to his dresser, looking in the first drawer for something.

“Then what is it? Soon, are you dying?” Mingyu asked getting up. He walked over just to get handed a small book. “What is this?”

“I asked Jun to go with me after I talked to him about it. He thinks-He thinks I might be pregnant, and I think I am too.” Soonyoung whispered. He didn’t look at Mingyu, afraid of what he’d see.

“Pregnant?” Mingyu looked at the book. It was actually a pamphlet talking about pregnancy and some of what to expect as well as symptoms. It had come from a doctor’s office. “Did you get a test done?” Mingyu asked.

“No. I was too scared. I just sat in the waiting room. Jun saw that on the table and grabbed it after I left.” Soonyoung said.

“Wait, why are you scared?” Mingyu looked up and saw Soonyoung start crying. Quickly he set the pamphlet aside and wrapped his boyfriend into a hug. He held him close, “Soon don’t cry.”

“You’ll leave me if I am.” Soonyoung sighed, “we can’t afford a baby either.”

Mingyu rubbed Soonyoung’s back, glancing around the apartment. He wondered what they’d do with a baby in their small two room area, how they’d pay for the things the small human would need, and still take care of themselves. They weren’t poor, but they definitely weren’t well off. “We’ll figure it out Soonie. But I’m not leaving you.”

“Promise?” Soonyoung looked up at him, tears still on his cheeks.

“I promise. I love you so much, and if you are pregnant, then I’m definitely staying. You couldn’t even begin to think of getting rid of me.” Mingyu said. He leaned down and kissed Soonyoung’s forehead, “I love you, and I love the baby if you’re pregnant.”

“Thank you Gyu. I love you.” Soonyoung whispered. He smiled.

Mingyu smiled back and wiped the tears away, “come on, let’s get some more sleep.”

Soonyoung nodded and went to the bed with Mingyu and laid down again.

Mingyu laid next to him and rubbed his back softly, “just get some sleep. We’ll work things out in the morning.”

Soonyoung nodded. He rolled over so he faced Mingyu and hid his face in Mingyu’s chest. As he did, he felt like it would be okay. He had Mingyu, and a promise that he wouldn’t leave.

Mingyu stayed like that, rubbing his back and whispering how much he loved Soonyoung until the older fell asleep. He let out a long sigh when he was and glanced at the older’s stomach. If Soonyoung was right, he was going to become a dad in a few months. The idea scared him, but Mingyu would be lying if it didn’t also make him feel excited. Sure, he’d have to work a few extra shifts to be able to afford the little human’s needs, but it would definitely be worth every moment.

\--------

Soonyoung stared at the piece of paper the doctor had handed him. After sleeping more, Soonyoung woke up to some tea and Mingyu sitting next to him, even though he should have been at work, he went to the doctor, to an appointment Mingyu had made after he called in to work. The news though, was in front of him, in black and white. It scared him. Soonyoung knew it had been a possibility, even suspected it, but knowing was a different story. Now, he knew he was completely responsible for another, everything he did was more important, as it had an affect on another life. It scared him. He was still scared too, that in the back of his mind, he worried that Mingyu would still leave.

"I'll prescribe some medicine that will help your body produce everything it needs to for the baby, given you are going to have it and not get an abortion." The doctor said and Soonyoung’s heart raced. He never thought of that option, but now that it was mentioned it was his new fear.

"No. No I can't do that." Protectively he put his hand on his stomach. "It's not for me. I'll have the baby. What medicine do I need?" He glanced over and saw Mingyu had tensed as well at the idea, but his shoulder’s lowered slightly when Soonyoung said he’d have them.

"Prenatals and some others. I'll write you a prescription and then you'll need to schedule monthly check ups."

"We can do that." Soonyoung nodded. In the corner of his eye he saw Mingyu staring at the sonogram in his hands. He cleared his throat feeling the fear bubble up again. "I can do that."

"Perfect. The nurse checking you out will have more information too for you on other options in-case keeping the baby yourselves isn't an option, insurance is a problem, or even any questions you may be scared of asking. Just know, I've heard them all before, so have my nurses so if you do have a question please ask." The doctor handed Soonyoung the prescriptions. "They'll even make sure you have the number to the office."

"Thank you." Soonyoung smiled and watched her leave before looking at Mingyu. He watched his boyfriend, a lump in his throat and his heart racing with fear. What was going to happen next? "Gyu."

"Well, it's different than what we were expecting for ourselves now." Mingyu said softly. He ran a hand over his face looking at the sonogram before looking up at Soonyoung, "I don't know what to do now, but I think we can figure this out together."

"So, you won't leave me?" Soonyoung asked softly.

Mingyu got up and went to Soonyoung. He set the sonogram down and wrapped his arms around the older, "a baby isn't a reason to leave you. I'm not going to leave you babe. We're a team. It takes two of us to make a baby, and I know a baby doesn't exactly  _ need  _ two parents, but it definitely makes it easier. Plus, I'm still so in love with you Soonie."

Soonyoung relaxed a little and rested his head on Mingyu’s chest, "are you saying you want to keep them instead of adoption?"

"Why not?" Mingyu smiled. He kissed Soonyoung’s head, "we've always wanted an adventure."

"Guess it's just starting a little different than what we planned."

"Exactly." Mingyu smiled. "Now, come on. We got an apartment to start working on making a perfect home for our baby.”

Soonyoung smiled and got down from the exam table. Mingyu was right, they were a team and they were going on this adventure as one.

\--------

“Soonie,” Mingyu spoke up, “did you know that at seven weeks the little bean has their kidneys now?” He was helping Soonyoung make dinner, but kept getting distracted reading the  _ What to Expect When You're Expecting  _ book he had  _ insisted _ on getting.

“So is the baby a kidney bean then? Or a lima bean?” Soonyoung asked with a grin, “and babe, I need your help cooking, not reading up on our little pea please.”

"Blueberry actually. They're the size of a blueberry." Mingyu corrected coming over to help.

Soonyoung laughed shaking his head as he went around mingyu to grab the tortillas he had bought from the cupboard, “alright well little Blueberry Kim is going to be just fine while you help me finish cooking that steak for the fajitas. I’ll get the tortillas fried and ready.”

“Okay, fine.” Mingyu laughed. He took over cooking the meat and glanced at Soonyoung, “did you know that our baby’s arms and legs are starting to develop now?”

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung laughed. He had to sit down he started laughing so hard. The excitement Mingyu had about their baby was contagious, and he was so in love with the fact that his boyfriend was as excited as he was, “Gyu, we’re trying to cook dinner. We can learn more about them while we eat please.”

“Soonie! Come on! This is so exciting to learn about them!” Mingyu yelled excited. “Our baby!”

Soonyoung laughed shaking his head as he looked at Mingyu, “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Mingyu grinned. He came over and kissed Soonyoung’s cheek, “and our precious little blueberry,” he leaned down and kissed Soonyoung’s still flat stomach, grinning even more as Soonyoung giggled.

“And we both love you too Gyu,” Soonyoung smiled.

Mingyu grinned and went back to helping cook, “you’re going to be amazing at this whole parenting thing Soon.”

“I think you’re gonna be great too.” Soonyoung smiled. He got up and went back to fry the tortillas, “you’re already doing pretty great.”

"You're doing all the hard work though. I just cuddle you and hold you when you're sick or just needing love."

"Which is absolutely perfect Gyu." Soonyoung smiled and gently bumped hips with Mingyu. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my love." Mingyu smiled.

\--------

“Should we tell them?” Soonyoung asked softly as he sat with Mingyu on the couch watching a movie.

“Tell who?” Mingyu asked. He turned the movie down and looked at his boyfriend.

“Our friends. Maybe they can help us figure things out more, and I don’t know, give us advice?” Soonyoung asked, almost unsure again about the thought.

Mingyu hummed thinking, “I mean, we can. We can wait too though. Ultimately, it’s up to you. You’re the one carrying our baby.”

Soonyoung nodded and looked down at his flat stomach. "The doctor said around the second trimester is when it's past the scary stage. We can wait until then."

Mingyu nodded. He put a hand on Soonyoung's stomach, "until then, the doctor is amazing and we can always ask her for advice."

Soonyoung smiled and put a hand on Mingyu’s. He tangled their fingers together and nodded, “our little adventure.”

"As a team." Mingyu smiled. He kissed Soonyoung’s head and they talked a little more before watching the movie again.

When Mingyu noticed Soonyoung had fallen asleep, he adjusted how he sat and helped Soonyoung lay down more comfortably so that he wouldn’t wake up with any aches in his back or neck later. He ran his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair softly before moving his hand to Soonyoung’s stomach. He rubbed soft circles into his stomach and smiled, “don’t worry little baby. I’m going to take good care of you and your daddy.”

\--------

“When will we be able to tell the gender?” Soonyoung asked watching as the doctor got the machine ready for the ultrasound. They were doing another one only two weeks after the first, Soonyoung now nine weeks along, to double check that the doctor had been correct in the time frame of how far along Soonyoung was.

“When your sixteen to twenty weeks, if the little one will cooperate and less us see we’ll see then.” The doctor smiled at the excited parent. She put the gel on Soonyoung’s still tiny stomach, smiling apologetically when he flinched, “sorry. No matter how much we warm these things they’re still a little cold.”

Soonyoung nodded, “no kidding.”

Mingyu laughed a little and held Soonyoung’s hand in his own while the doctor smeared the gel around with the wand, and both of them watched the screen when she turned it on.

“Alright, so this here is your baby,” the doctor pointed to a small blob on the screen and smiled, “and from looking at the size of them and how everything is developing, I can see that you are nine weeks along.”

Mingyu gently squeezed Soonyoung’s hand in excitement. “Are we able to hear the baby’s heartbeat now?” 

The doctor smiled at his enthusiasm, “one second.” She did a few things and then after a moment a strong  _ thud thud. Thud thud,  _ filled the room. It reminded Soonyoung of a small train chugging along

Soonyoung glanced over to Mingyu who was staring at the screen in awe. He smiled when he saw the small tears in his boyfriend’s eyes at how amazing everything was. It made him feel good. He squeezed Mingyu’s hand and smiled when their eyes met. This was it. Everything that they felt like they were doing wrong, that everything was backwards, he felt okay, because he’d have Mingyu through it all. They were going to make it, and with a little baby that they both loved and cherished.

“Alright, let me take some measurements here,” the doctor hummed softly while the young expecting parents were amazed by the sound of their baby’s heart. She did what she needed to do and then talked with Soonyoung about some of the important things he needed to do and know, before promising she’d print off pictures for them. She handed Mingyu some wipes to wipe the gel off for Soonyoung and left.

“That was amazing,” Mingyu whispered. He leaned down and kissed Soonyoung’s head, “I love you Soonie. So much.”

“I love you too Gyu.” Soonyoung smiled. He wanted to cry he was so happy. He’d always wanted a child, of course when things were in a better situation for them but it was always Mingyu he’d want by his side for it.

\--------

Soonyoung stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, his shirt pulled up slightly over his stomach. Mingyu was at work, pulling a double shift, so Soonyoung was alone for the day. As fate would have it, the starts of a small but surely there bump decided to start showing too.

Soonyoung put his hand on the bump, it was different from the small stomach fat he had before, a little harder but still he was able to poke at it. With a sigh he looked back into the mirror at himself, “well little baby, I guess from here on out you’re going to change my body and make me fat. So we might as well enjoy it together. What do you want to eat? Please choose something yummy.”

He didn’t get a response of course, but thanks to the book Mingyu had been reading religiously every spare chance he had, and that Soonyoung had maybe peeked at a time or two, he knew that at eleven weeks the baby’s ears would be developed enough to at least hear his voice when he spoke. The idea made him smile. The next week, they were going to start telling their friends since the doctor said at that point they’d be past the scary and careful trimester where something small could’ve made the pregnancy end up terminated. Soonyoung couldn’t wait for it, after telling friends, Mingyu promised they’d start the shopping, something they’d both been extremely excited and nervous to start. There had been a couple times when Soonyoung was laying in bed while Mingyu read and he scrolled through on Amazon or other sites, looking at the baby stuff.

“Tortilla and nutella?” Soonyoung asked rubbing the small bump. He was grateful the baby didn’t want something more on the traditional side of what their culture’s food was, he didn’t have the energy to spend making something just to snack on. “You got it baby.” He left his shirt how it was and went to the kitchen. There, he grabbed a tortilla and spread the hazelnut spread over it.  Just to make it healthy, Soonyoung grabbed a banana and cut it into a few slices and put them over the nutella before rolling the tortilla up and eating it.

“You made a great choice little bean,” Soonyoung hummed around the mouthful of food and rubbed his bump gently. While he was pregnant, Soonyoung had noticed that the cravings he was warned that he’d have were mostly for nutella covered tortillas with a little fruit. That in itself was a relief to Mingyu because he was worried that as weird as a nutella tortilla was, Soonyoung’s craving would be even more dramatic and not to mention disgusting.

Soonyoung went to the living room and curled up on the couch, still rubbing the bump softly and looking down at it, “I never knew I could love someone so much already. I haven’t even met you yet baby, and I love you so much.”

A small flutter ran through his stomach and Soonyoung froze completely, staring at his stomach. "Was that you or just the food?" He waited hoping to feel the flutter again and when he didn't Soonyoung softly rubbed his stomach. "I mean if it was you baby that's okay. Keep moving. It just surprised me."

He waited, but didn’t feel anything again. With a small pout, Soonyoung grabbed his phone and started scrolling through. He knew the doctor had said for a first pregnancy, the possibility of feeling the baby move was very small until even closer to 25 weeks, but since then, Soonyoung had been paying careful attention, not wanting to miss the small movements of their baby. He even tried staying as still as he could, hoping that it would heighten the chances that he’d feel it.

When Soonyoung felt another small flutter run through his stomach, he paused, his thumb mid scroll on the screen. It felt different from the uncomfortable indigestion feelings he’d get, and it definitely wasn’t gas. A little nervous and excited, Soonyoung texted Mingyu.

**[Sent 3:29pm] To Pup** ❤ **: So...Um, I think I might have maybe felt the baby move?**

Soonyoung looked at the bump and waited. He watched for any movement, though he doubted he’d see anything like that for a while yet. When he felt his phone vibrate he looked over and read Mingyu’s text back and laughed. 

**[Sent 3:32pm] From Pup** ❤ **:No way! Really? I thought the doctor said you wouldn’t until four or five months?!**

Soonyoung rubbed the bump gently, “you’re making your daddy freak out baby. This is going to be even funnier if I’m just imagining this.”

**[Sent 3:33pm] To Pup❤: Don’t freak out yet. It might be a false alarm. But i definitely know it wasn’t gas or indigestion.**

**[Sent 3:33pm] From Pup❤: Call me and act like something’s wrong. I wanna come home so I can see :(.**

Soonyoung laughed even more imagining Mingyu staring at his phone with a pout while he sat at his desk, trying to do work. He knew at this point, Mingyu wouldn’t be able to focus on work and it’d be better off if he was home anyways. He called his boyfriend, trying to stop laughing so that if someone was nearby they wouldn’t hear how much of an obvious lie it was that he needed Mingyu.

“ _ Hey Soon _ ,” Mingyu said softly. That time, Soonyoung knew the flutter came from his heart at how fond he was of his boyfriend, and how his boyfriend’s voice sounded, “ _ everything okay? _ ”

“Can you come home. I really need you baby,” Soonyoung said, not able to contain the giggles that slipped out as he thought of someone listening in on this. It wasn’t a  _ full  _ lie. Not really. He did want to cuddle with Mingyu, and this would be the best way to get it.

“ _ Yeah, is everything okay? _ ” Mingyu asked, Soonyoung could hear him moving around and talking to his boss.

“Yeah, I just need your cuddles.” Soonyoung started giggling again. He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling a tiny flutter again, “I think they just moved again Gyu.”

Mingyu whined quietly, the sound making Soonyoung’s heart flutter, “ _ Alright, I’m on my way. Do you need me to pick up anything? _ ”

“Nope, just you. I can have you get me more tortillas and nutella later,” Soonyoung giggled. “Drive safe please.”

“ _ I will baby. I’ll see you in about ten to fifteen minutes. _ ” Mingyu assured, “ _ I love you Soonie. _ ”

“I love you Gyu,” Soonyoung smiled. He hung up and looked at the bump, “you’re making your daddy crazy, and I’m not even sure it’s you moving. Or if he’ll be able to feel it if it is you. So when he gets home, if it is you try making it so he can feel too. Please?”

Soonyoung waited, scrolling through on his phone again. He only felt the tiny flutter once more before he heard Mingyu’s car. With a smile he pulled his shirt down, wanting to surprise Mingyu with at least the bump making an appearance. If he wasn’t going to be able to feel the moving, at least there was that for a surprise.

“Hyung?” Mingyu’s voice was soft as he came into their apartment. He looked over and saw Soonyoung and smiled walking over, “hey beautiful.”

“Hey Gyu,” Soonyoung smiled at him. He sat up a little and set his phone down, “just so you know you might not even be able to feel them moving. I’m not even sure if it is them. The doctor said it’d be a while before I could even.” 

Mingyu nodded, tossing his jacket onto the chair as he passed by it and knelt in front of the couch, “how was today?”

“Good, although I do have a surprise for you if the baby won’t let you feel them.” Soonyoung smiled. He got up and made Mingyu stand too, “ready?”

“What is it?” Mingyu smiled looking confused.

Soonyoung smiled and lifted his shirt, showing off the little bump.

Mingyu gasped and knelt down again, “hi baby. Oh my god. You look so precious with a bump hyung. Can I?”

Soonyoung laughed and nodded watching as Mingyu gently touched the bump, rubbing his hands over it carefully.

“That’s our baby.” Mingyu whispered, tears in his eyes.

Soonyoung giggled and nodded, “it is. They’re growing.”

Mingyu smiled a little and kissed Soonyoung’s bump, “I can’t wait to meet you sweet baby. Keep growing and stay healthy for us.”

Soonyoung smiled and ran a hand through Mingyu’s hair, “they will. I’ll make sure of it.”

Mingyu smiled and kissed the bump again softly before standing up. He had a few tears on his cheeks making Soonyoung’s heart race again. “I love you so much Soonyoung. You’re so amazing carrying our baby and I don’t want anybody else but you.”

Soonyoung smiled and wiped his tears away, “I love you too Mingyu. You’re the best thing, besides our baby to ever happen to me.”

Mingyu laughed softly and smiled before leaning down and kissing Soonyoung. Love was an understatement for how he felt about Soonyoung.

Soonyoung smiled as they kissed, everything was falling into place.

\--------

“Mingyu, baby,” Soonyoung whined from the living room. They were going to have a few friends over, Junhui and Minghao and then Seungcheol and Jeonghan for lunch since at the ultrasound they had gotten the all clear that Soonyoung was past the scary stage, and that the baby was going to be okay. They had decided they would tell their friends little by little in groups, knowing that Seungkwan and Seokmin would be mad they weren’t the first ones told. But, Soonyoung said he needed Junhui and Jeonghan to be a part of the first ones told, for support, which Mingyu agreed to since Junhui was with Minghao, and he wanted his best friend to know first.

Mingyu was busy making lunch for them while Soonyoung had been busy getting himself ready and the living room how he wanted it. Mingyu came into the room quickly, worried about Soonyoung and the baby, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Soonyoung pouted. His bump had gotten bigger, which Soonyoung hid by wearing more of Mingyu’s sweaters, “my feet are swollen today and I can’t get my sock on.”

Mingyu smiled, trying not to laugh. He went over and helped Soonyoung get the sock on and then gently rubbed his feet and then slowly up his legs. “I got lunch ready, it’s just staying warm now.”

“Thank you Gyu, you’re the best.” Soonyoung hummed, relaxing at the feeling of his feet being rubbed. 

“Of course. How are you feeling? How’s baby?” Mingyu asked.

“We’re okay. I’m nervous about telling our friends. You know Kwannie and Minnie are going to be mad we didn’t tell them first.” Soonyoung laughed softly.

“They will, but we still have quite a few months before the baby gets here that they can spoil her and you during.”

“Her?” Soonyoung asked with a small smile.

“I’m hoping. A girl would be a lot of fun.” Mingyu hummed, “what do you think?”

“I think so too.” Soonyoung smiled, “we can give her pretty little bows.”

“She’ll be beautiful too, and I hope she has your eyes.” Mingyu smiled.

“Why’s that?” Soonyoung smiled.

“Because, your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Mingyu got up and kissed Soonyoung’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Gyu. I love you more than words can say.” Soonyoung hummed.

When their friends got to the apartment, they all sat in the living room, the dining room too small to host six people. Soonyoung and Mingyu had taken the floor to let their friends take the couch and chair. Mingyu had made sure that Soonyoung had a pillow under himself to help with the pressure of sitting on the hard floor though, and kept glancing at him even after the older assured he was fine.

“So why did you guys invite us over?” Jeonghan asked taking a bite of the food.

“We have some news we want to tell you,” Soonyoung said slowly. He glanced at Mingyu who smiled at him.

“What kind of news?” Jun asked looking at his friends.

“Well, um.” Mingyu laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, “we’re going to have a baby. Soonie’s just past thirteen weeks.”

“Really?” Seungcheol’s eyes widened as he looked at their younger friends.

Soonyoung nodded, smiling, “yeah. We found out from the doctor that I’m past the scary stage of everything.”

“Yay!” Junhui was the first to react. He set his food down and got off the couch going to Soonyoung. He hugged his friend smiling, “I’m so excited for you Soonyoung! Your going to be an awesome dad!”

“Congrats.” Seungcheol smiled at their friends.

Jeonghan smiled and set his food down too before going over and hugging both Soonoung and then Mingyu. “Our babies are having a baby!”

Mingyu made a face, his own cheek squished against Jeonghan’s, “hyung we aren’t your babies.”

“Excuse me, I have helped take care of you. Yes you are.” Jeonghan said.

Minghao laughed from where he sat on the couch, “might as well let him Mingyu. Soonyoung hyung, come take my place. You shouldn’t be on the floor.”

“I’m fine Minghao-yah.” Soonyoung smiled, “Gyu got me a pillow and it’s stretching my back out. Thank you.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow but stayed sitting, especially when Junhui sat by him and patted his knee. 

Jeonghan smiled and kissed Soonyoung’s head which made the younger grin and his cheeks turn red. He was enjoying the attention from their friends, which Mingyu had to admit, he liked it too because he loved how Soonyoung seemed to glow at the attention.

“Why’d you wait so long to tell us?” Jeonghan asked sitting in the chair again.

“We wanted to get passed the first trimester,” Mingyu explained. He glanced at Soonyoung, “we were afraid of a miscarriage or something happening.”

“Now that you made it passed that, how do you feel?” Seungcheol asked.

“Great,” Soonyoung smiled, again practically glowing at the attention, “I think I might have felt them moving. And the cravings are weird, but nice for when I’m tired and don’t want to make anything, nutella covered tortillas with fresh fruit.”

Jeonghan and Minghao both wrinkled their noses at the sound of that. It was weird and sounded gross.

“Don’t knock it until you try it.” Soonyoung pointed at them and laughed, “who knows, maybe Hannie hyung or Junnie might have those cravings if you have kids.”

“No thanks.” Jeonghan laughed and shook his head.

“It’s always worth a try,” Junhui shrugged making everyone laugh.

Soonyoung laughed and winked at Junhui, “but honestly, the best part has been Gyu. When the bump started showing he cried.”

“Awww Mingyu! You’re so cute.” Minghao teased making his friend blush.

“Shut up. I can’t help it.” MIngyu blushed looking down.

Jeonghan laughed, “I’m excited. You guys are going to be great parents, and I get babysitting rights, right?”

Soonyoung laughed, “well at least until we tell Seungkwan and Seokmin. They’re going to try claiming that.”

“They can try all they want. Junnie and I have it.” Jeonghan said simply.

Seungcheol laughed, “I’m fine just spoiling the baby honestly.”

“Me too, I’ll make sure they have the coolest outfits.” Minghao grinned.

Mingyu smiled at his best friend, “knew I could count on you for that.”

“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?” Junhui asked.

“Not yet. We find out next month.” Soonyoung smiled.

“If it’s a little girl I call dibs on the most babysitting.” Junhui said quickly smirking at Jeonghan.

Mingyu laughed holding his hands up, “before you two fight, Soonie and I will make a schedule.”

“That’s probably the best idea.” Seungcheol laughed. He got up and went over to Soonyoung, “can I see the bump?”

Soonyoung smiled and nodded pulling the sweater up just over his stomach so Seungcheol could see.

“Can I?” Seungcheol asked.

Soonyoung smiled and nodded.

Seungcheol gently touched the bump, “hi little one. Keep growing big and strong, I can’t wait to meet you.”

Mingyu laughed, “they won’t be able to hear much yet.”

“Still doesn’t stop you from talking to the bump does it Gyu?” Soonyoung teased.

Minghao took the opportunity, “awww Mingyu that’s so adorable.”

“I will throw my shoe at you.” Mingyu threatened making everyone laugh. 

Soonyoung smiled looking around. He was excited. His baby was going to know so much love. 

\--------

“Soonyoung-ssi, Mingyu-ssi, how are you?” The doctor smiled as she came into the exam room, “how’s baby doing?”

“We’re great.” Mingyu smiled.

“The baby is too.” Soonyoung smiled, “I think I might have felt them move some.”

“That’s good to hear,” the doctor smiled and started the routine checks, “sometimes you’ll start to feel them a little before you really start to feel them, so maybe a week or two before you feel them more. Have you thought of any names yet? Take a deep breath for me Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung did as she asked while Mingyu answered for them.

“Not yet really. We’ve kind of been busy getting ready for them and moving stuff.”

“It better be you doing the moving and not Soonyoung,” the doctor hummed with a smile.

“Nope, definitely not me.” Soonyoung laughed, “Mingyu’s been making me supervise while our friends and him work on getting the room ready. That and I’ve just been baby proofing some of the smaller things like outlets and cupboards.”

“Good, I don’t want you doing too much.” The doctor smiled putting her stethoscope around her neck again, “lay down please.”

Soonyoung laid down and stared at the ceiling while the doctor checked how the baby was from the outside first, gently pushing and poking on Soonyoung’s stomach.

“Any heartburn or nausea?” She asked as she worked.

“Not really,” Soonyoung said and he heard Mingyu sigh in relief making him laugh a little.

“Good. Ready to see your baby now?”

“Of course,” Mingyu said quickly, a smile overtaking his face making both Soonyoung and the doctor laugh. 

The doctor smiled and got everything ready before getting some gel on Soonyoung’s stomach. She apologized when Soonyoung flinched at the chill and then got the measurements she needed while the young parents admired their baby.

“Look at their little nose,” Mingyu pointed to the screen.

Soonyoung giggled, “probably going to have your nose.”

“I’d hope not,” Mingyu said, “yours is cuter and definitely more boopable.”

Soonyoung started giggling, messing up the picture for a moment before he calmed down, “sorry. Do they have all ten fingers and toes?”

“They do. And they have a very strong heartbeat too.” The doctor smiled, pointing at the flickering that was the baby’s heart before pushing a few buttons making the most amazing sound to the young men fill the room.

This time, Soonyoung was the one close to crying with tears in his eyes.

“It’s so perfect,” Mingyu mumbled kissing soonyoung’s hand that he held. “It’s so amazing too, such a tiny little life just growing.”

“It is,” Soonyoung whispered.

The doctor smiled, “how many copies of pictures this time?”

“Four please,” Mingyu smiled thinking of how Jeonghan and Junhui wanted a copy so they could show off the baby they were going to be uncles of.

“You got it. Next appointment we’ll find out if the little one is a girl or a boy.”

Mingyu shared a smile with Soonyoung and kissed his forehead, “can’t wait.”

\---------

After that appointment, the baby started moving around more often, enough that Mingyu was able to feel it too, and most of the time it kept Soonyoung awake. Mingyu decided to stay awake until they stopped, rubbing and talking to the bump softly. He ended up falling asleep around one or two in the morning, when Soonyoung had managed to fall asleep an hour before. The quiet late, late nights were special to Mingyu, it gave him time to talk to the baby and not get teased from Soonyoung as often.

Mingyu was so excited to meet the baby. He wanted to hold the baby so badly and tell them all he could about life and help them through it. He wanted to tell them all about why he loved their dad, whispering how much he loved them too. He had to wait still, “just a few more months sweet baby. A few more months and I can meet you.”

“Nineteen weeks sweet love.”

“Eighteen weeks more.”

“Almost to five months baby. We’re almost there.”

The night the baby didn’t kick or move around, Mingyu still stayed awake, talking and kissing the bump while Soonyoung fell asleep easily until about one in the morning. Then he kissed the bump softly one more time, “I love you baby, I can’t wait to meet you.”

The next morning, Soonyoung frowned when he ate the breakfast Mingyu made and didn’t feel any flutters or kicks from the baby. By now, he would’ve felt the baby move a bit, but he hadn’t since he woke up. He poked at the bump wondering if maybe the baby was asleep and he could annoy them into moving, but that didn’t do anything either.

“Soon?” Mingyu asked when he saw Soonyoung’s frown as he walked into the room.

“I think they’re still asleep?” Soonyoung whispered, afraid but hoping for the best.

"Here,” Mingyu went over and kissed the bump softly. He spoke against Soonyoung’s stomach like he had before, “good morning sweet baby. I hope you slept well.”

Soonyoung watched his stomach, expecting and hoping for the usual small amount of movement that came whenever Mingyu spoke to the baby. Nothing came though. With an anxious heat and a frown, Soonyoung watched as Mingyu tried again. And again. And again.

“Baby,” Mingyu looked up at him at a loss for words and looking as scared as Soonyoung felt. “I-”

“We need to go to the doctor.” Soonyoung whispered, “something isn’t right.”

\--------

Soonyoung and Mingyu were silent as they watched the doctor and the screen both. They knew enough to know that since they didn’t see the small flickering of their baby’s heart things were bad. How bad, they didn’t know.

Soonyoung held Mingyu’s hand, his own shaking. Tears kept filling his eyes with every second they waited and he blinked hoping to get rid of them. He couldn’t cry. Not yet.

Mingyu closed his eyes as he rested his lips against Soonyoung’s knuckles softly to try and help reassure him. He was painfully aware of every  _ click, click click. Click, click click,  _ that the doctor made at the computer, the hum of the machine and the screen, the quiet steady ticking of the seconds on the clock, and their own breathing.

The minutes felt like hours had passed when the doctor looked at them, a look in her eyes that the young couple would never forget.

“I’m so sorry. They-I-I don’t even know,” she whispered. She gently put a hand on theirs, her heart hurting for them, “I checked everything. They are-were perfectly healthy. This shouldn’t have happened.”

“So, just like that, they’re gone?” Mingyu asked, his voice shaking and betraying him

The doctor nodded, “they are. I’m so sorry.”

Soonyoung blinked hard, trying to will the tears away before he looked at the screen, looking at their baby. The baby they’d never get to hear laugh or see smile. The one that was gone too soon. “Are you sure?”

“I-I’m afraid so,” the doctor nodded. She gently cleaned the gel off Soonyoung’s stomach for him, “we can give a medicine and let nature take her course. That will be painful not just physically but also emotionally. Or we can do a c-section.”

“If-If we had come in when they stopped moving last night, would it have saved them? They stopped moving early last night, and I-I just thought maybe they had fallen asleep and was excited to get more sleep myself. Could it have helped?” Soonyoung asked, feeling tears fall down his face.

“I don’t know. It’s hard to tell and I can’t tell what caused it.” The doctor said.

Soonyoung nodded and sighed, still crying, “what do you suggest I do?”

Mingyu pulled Soonyoung into his arms and held him close as he cried.

“Personally I’d do a c-section.” The doctor said softly, “I’m so so sorry.”

“This isn’t fair. I did everything I could. I took care of myself and them. Why wasn’t it enough?” Soonyoung cried into Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu held him, a few tears starting to fall down his face. He was barely aware of the doctor silently leaving to let them grieve. He rubbed Soonyoung’s back, “it was enough Soon. It was.”

“Why did this happen?” Soonyoung whispered crying.

"I don’t know Soonie.”

\--------

Soonyoung stared at the spare room from where he sat on the couch. The baby stuff they had, had been taken out by Seungcheol and Jeonghan before Mingyu had brought Soonyoung home from the hospital. They took it to their place, telling Mingyu that they’d keep it until the couple was ready for it to be used for another baby, or to be given away.

“She’d be fourteen weeks away from being here,” Soonyoung whispered. He glanced at the bump his body still had. The doctor said it would go down, but it was a cruel reminder of what they had lost.

Mingyu nodded. He was sitting next to Soonyoung, holding him and rubbing his side. It was a thought that crossed his mind a few times too, “she was beautiful too.”

Soonyoung nodded resting his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, “I don’t know what to do Gyu.”

“The doctor said in a month we can try again,” Mingyu whispered.

“I can’t. Not right now at least. Maybe a few months, I’ll feel different. But all I want is her.”

“I do too.” Mingyu agreed. He kissed Soonyoung’s head, a tear falling down his face.

“I hate this.” Soonyoung started crying again and hugged Mingyu. He buried his face into Mingyu’s chest as the sobs took over, “I-I did e-everything I sh-should’ve.” 

The pain in Soonyoung’s crying and voice, made Mingyu hurt more. Their precious baby that they both loved so much already was gone. With no explanation, without anything to blame it on, their sweet baby girl was gone, even after they had made it past the scary stage.

\--------

The feeling Soonyoung had in his stomach was familiar, but he brushed it off. He had work to do and wouldn’t slack off because of it. He had customers to take care of and wouldn’t let himself deal with it. As time kept going though, he slowly felt the nausea become too much and excused himself, grateful there was a coworker and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up in the first stall.

“Great,” Soonyoung mumbled when he felt better. He got up and cleaned himself up, seeing his manager come in with cleaning supplies. He gave them a sheepish smile, slightly embarrassed that he had gotten sick.

“Are you okay now?”

Soonyoung nodded, but could tell the feeling of being okay was only going to last so long.

“Go home. If you feel better tomorrow come in, but you need some rest.” The manager said calmly.

Soonyoung nodded, mumbling a quiet apology before leaving. He clocked out and grabbed his stuff from his locker before walking out to his car. Later he’d text Mingyu so he didn’t worry him too much. As it was, they weren’t on the best terms.

Shortly after the miscarriage they started getting into fights. Mingyu  worked too much, Soonyoung was always sleeping, the dishes needed to be done but neither wanted to do them themselves because they "had done it last time". The little arguments sometimes were fixed with little kisses and sessions in the bedroom, but a lot of the time it meant Soonyoung went out for a walk and came home to an empty apartment. So he picked up extra hours and worked harder than ever to keep his mind off Mingyu. If only it worked.

Soonyoung pulled up into the familiar parking spot and got out, locking his car before going inside. He was painfully aware of the silence. Whenever Mingyu wasn’t home or wherever he went when he was mad, he was at work, often leaving Soonyoung alone. With a quiet sigh, Soonyoung went to their room, kicking his shoes off in the hallway. As he walked to the bed,  he pulled off his jeans and shirt, tossing them into a corner before he climbed into bed. Showering would wait, and he was sure it wouldn’t be too long until he had to. For now, he’d rest until the nausea came back.

\--------

After throwing up a few more times and taking a rushed shower, Soonyoung fell asleep curled up in the blankets. He didn’t know how long he was asleep for, except now that there were soft hands touching his head and face.

He blinked slowly against the soft light glowing in the room. Above him, he saw Mingyu sitting, looking worried, “Gyu, what time is it?”

“Almost nine. Your boss called me and said you got sick at work.” Mingyu said brushing his hair back softly, “are you feeling okay? Do I need to take you into the doctor?”

“I’m okay,” Soonyoung sighed with a small shrug, “it’s part of why I didn’t call you. What time did you get home?”

“Shortly after three. You must’ve just gone to sleep cause the bathroom was still kind of steamy,” Mingyu said. He ran a hand through Soonyoung’s hair again, taking a chance to feel for a fever which he didn’t feel and made him a little relieved. “Do you want to try eating some soup and crackers?”

Soonyoung shrugged again, carefully sitting up. He whined a little at the soreness in his stomach and leaned into Mingyu, “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Mingyu sighed and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung and held him for a minute, “at least come into the living room and get a change of scenery. I’ll make some just in case and some tea. We can watch a movie or whatever you want.”

Soonyoung nodded and started getting up. “Okay.”

Mingyu kept a hand on his back to help support him before getting up too, “are you okay?”

Soonyoung nodded. He shivered a little as the cool air hit his legs. All he was wearing was a bigger sweater of Mingyu’s and a clean pair of boxers. “I have to use the bathroom, then I’ll come to the living room.”

“Okay. Do that, and I’ll get some soup made and a nest on the couch for us.” Mingyu kissed his head, “I love you, and I’m sorry that I haven’t told you that enough lately.”

“I love you too,” Soonyoung smiled, “and it’s not your fault. Life got in the way.” He snuggled himself into Mingy and smiled feeling the warmth around him and the younger’s chin rest lightly on his head.

“Doesn’t make me ignoring you and how I treated you okay.” Mingyu whispered before kissing his head, “you’re the best thing that ever happened to me Soon.”

“You’re my best thing too Gyu,” Soonyoung said softly, “I’ll meet you in the living room.”

Mingyu nodded and watched Soonyoung make his way to the bathroom before going and grabbing some blankets. He went to the living room and set up the couch. Then he started making soup and tea for Soonyoung. He hated that after everything he had been the way he had towards Soonyoung. It made everything feel like he didn’t know Soonyoung as well as he used to, so he promised himself that while he took care of Soonyoung, he’d learn everything about him again.

\--------

“Jun hyung, he’s not letting me take him to the doctor. He’s been throwing up off and on for almost a week now and he can’t keep anything down. I’m worried,” Mingyu said over the phone to their friend while Soonyoung slept. “Can you come help me convince him to go?”

“ _ Yeah, give me a minute to tell Hao and I’ll come over. We’ll get him to go to the doctor. _ ” Junhui assured.

“Thank you hyung,” Mingyu said glancing into the living room where Soonyoung slept. He worried about him and hoped that he was okay.

“ _ You got it. I’ll be right there, _ ” Junhui said before hanging up.

 

Mingyu went to their room and packed a small bag with some clothes for them just in case they had to stay at the hospital and then went back to Soonyoung. He knelt down by the couch and ran his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair softly. He stared at his boyfriend’s face, wondering what had made him so sick that week, and hoping that he’d be okay. Softly, Mingyu pressed a kiss to Soonyoung’s head whispering a quiet, “I love you.”

When Junhui got there, Mingyu let him in before going to Soonyoung again. He rubbed his back hoping to wake him up gently, “Soonie, Jun hyung is here.”

Soonyoung whined reaching over. He grabbed Mingyu’s arm and hugged it close, “Gyu.”

“Are you okay baby?” Mingyu asked moving closer. His let his lips ghost over Soonyoung’s forehead while he waited for him to speak up. He glanced over his shoulder at Junhui, silently asking if he was as worried as himself. 

“I need to go to the doctor Gyu. I don’t feel good.” Soonyoung whispered.

“Okay,” Mingyu nodded surprised. It was less painful than he had expected. He got up and helped Soonyoung sit up, pausing when he noticed the older looking dizzy.

“I’ll drive you,” Junhui offered, “Mingyu if you carry him I can get the doors for you.”

Mingyu nodded and waited until Soonyoung nodded slightly before picking him up in his arms. He grabbed the blanket off the couch and Soonyoung took it and pulled it onto himself. Mingyu followed Junhui outside, making sure to be careful with Soonyoung, “just relax baby. We’ll get you to the doctor soon.”

Soonyoung nodded, resting his head against Mingyu’s shoulder, “I was hoping it was just a stomach bug.”

“But it isn’t, is it?” Mingyu asked softly, to which Soonyoung shook his head. Carefully, Mingyu got into the backseat of Junhui’s car being careful for Soonyoung and making sure he didn't hit his head. He cuddled him close as Junhui shut the door for them, “it’s okay. We’ll make sure you get better.”

Soonyoung nodded and sighed. He closed his eyes and reached for Mingyu’s hand, intertwining their fingers, just above his stomach. “I love you Mingyu.”

“I love you too Soonie.” Mingyu whispered kissing his head again.

\--------

At the hospital, they played a waiting game that Mingyu didn’t like. Since Soonyoung wasn’t obviously on death’s doorstep, it meant they got to wait an extra two hours while nurses gossiped at the front station and a few other people who arrived after, went in first. It was quickly getting on Mingyu’s nerves.

Soonyoung was finally called back and the doctor did some tests on him, so while they waited for the results, Junhui went to get coffee for himself and Mingyu. Mingyu sat on the exam table with Soonyoung in his lap, the older sleeping.

Mingyu hummed softly to help Soonyoung rest, trying to keep his mind off the possibilities of what could be wrong with Soonyoung. He felt his anxiety heighten as the doctor came back with what Mingyu recognized as an ultrasound machine from the appointments when Soonyoung was pregnant before, “what’s going on? What’s that for? Is Soonyoung dying?”

"No. He's not dying, just the tests gave me an answer I want to double check before telling you. Can you wake him up enough to lay down for me?" The doctor said before getting the machine ready.

Mingyu nodded and did that, glancing over to watch as he sat in a chair, holding Soonyoung’s hand in his own, “is it an ulcer?”

“Mingyu, relax.” Soonyoung squeezed his hand. He was still tired and wanting more sleep, but he had to know if it was what he was thinking, “we’ll find out.”

Mingyu nodded, tapping his foot anxiously. He watched as the doctor put the gel on Soonyoung’s stomach and then the wanded camera. Immediately his eyes went to the screen and searched for anything that wasn't normal. He froze when he saw a picture he recognized though.

Quietly the doctor did what he needed and set the camera down. He looked at the couple with a small smile on his face, already confirming to the two what they had suspected. "Soonyoung-ssi, Mingyu-ssi, it looks like you’re going to have a baby. About three to four weeks pregnant I'm assuming by the measurements and levels of hormones in your blood."

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Soonyoung whispered. The pain of losing their first baby was still too fresh and hurt.

"But we were careful." Mingyu said, only glancing at Soonyoung, a little confused why the older was upset about it.

"Not all the time. Was bound to happen sooner or later." Soonyoung sighed. "Is there a good chance this baby will make it?"

"It's too early to tell. Going to an obgyn will help though and they’ll be able to do much more for you than I am now.” The doctor said.

Soonyoung and Mingyu both nodded. Mingyu slowly realizing what had Soonyoung upset.

The emergency room doctor nodded. "Right now what I can do is prescribe some anti-nausea meds for you and I want to give you an IV just to get fluids back in you. Is that alright?"

Soonyoung nodded and glanced at the screen that still had the picture of their baby, who was still smaller than a jelly bean, and all he could really see was the spot that flickered, telling them about their baby’s heartbeat. “Yeah.”

Mingyu silently watched as the doctor gave Soonyoung the IV, leaving them with some wipes to get the gel off while he got what they needed. Gently Mingyu wiped Soonyoung’s stomach clean and helped him sit up, climbing onto the exam table across from him so they could look at each other. “How do you feel about this?”

“I’m scared. I don’t want to go through  _ it  _ again. I tried so hard to stay healthy last time.” Soonyoung whispered. He glanced at his stomach, “and I don’t think our relationship could survive a second one.”

"We’ll do everything we can to protect you both.” Mingyu said.

"That’s the problem. We did that last time. I did everything, absolutely everything to keep her okay and it still wasn’t enough. Then I almost lost you.”

“Soon,” MIngyu sighed. He moved so he could pull Soonyoung into his arms without affecting the IV "You won't lose me this time. I won't let you. If it happens again, I promise that I won't leave."

"I need you Gyu, I love you.” Soonyoung sighed closing his eyes.

"I know. I need and love you too Soonie. We’ll make it.” Mingyu soothed

Soonyoung nodded and sighed, “let’s not tell Jun by the way. Not yet. We can tell him it was a nasty bug.”

Mingyu nodded rubbing his back, “sounds good to me.”

\--------

This time around, Soonyoung noticed a lot of the symptoms were the same. He had slight nausea for a few days and then he was fine for a week, and so on. He had the crazy cravings so the nutella tortillas with fruit made their appearance again. And, Soonyoung stole Mingyu’s oversized shirts regularly to curl up easier in.

Mingyu stepped into a few of the same habits again too. He would pick up a small shift here or there, but some habits were different. This time, he spent as much time as he could, talking to Soonyoung and helping him stay relaxed and not stress about things that might not happen. He helped calm him down by telling him how amazing he was or how beautiful and lovely he was. The small spoken words of love helped and slowly Soonyoung became more relaxed with his help.

Each doctor appointment, the two nervously waited while the doctor checked Soonyoung over before going into the ultrasound. Each time, the anxious parents were soothed by the steady rhythm of their baby's heartbeat.

“Alright any questions this time or still good?” The doctor asked, wrapping up the two month check up.

Soonyoung nodded, thinking of how to word his question. "So, the first miscarriage. Can that-" he frowned, not liking even thinking it let alone saying it. "Can that make the chances for another one to get higher?"

"No." the doctor shook her head. "Over 85 percent of people who have miscarriages go on to have healthy and perfect babies. It's extremely rare for someone to have two and three miscarriages. I know this is so scary especially after, but it's going to be okay. You and the baby are both okay."

"That's what you said last time." Soonyoung said.

Mingyu rubbed his back. "Soonie, it's okay."

Soonyoung nodded and leaned into Mingyu.

"I know. But I promise, this time will be different. I'll do everything I can to keep it from happening again." the doctor promised.

Soonyoung nodded. He glanced at the picture from the ultrasound and sighed. "I can’t lose this one too."

"And we won't." Mingyu said confidently, even though he was terrified. "This little bean will be born healthy as ever and they'll be perfect in every way. Just like you."

Soonyoung nodded and because of Mingyu, he felt a little better. He listened as the doctor gave him a few cautionary pieces of advice and then explain that she'd see them the following month. He really hoped Mingyu was right and this time would be different.

\--------

Soonyoung was surprised when the third month started and a small bump made an appearance. It wasn't huge, but Soonyoung could tell that his stomach had a difference in it, and when he mentioned it to Mingyu, he thought so too.

"You are so adorable pregnant."Mingyu whispered kissing his head.

"Thank you Gyu." Soonyoung mumbled moving into Mingyu's arms. He sighed a little. "I don't feel adorable though."

"Soon," Mingyu tsked softly but smiled as he kissed his head. "You're amazing love. In every sense of the word."

"I know." Soonyoung whispered blushing some, "you don't let me forget that too much."

Mingyu laughed softly. "Good. You need to know it."

Soonyoung smiled and looked up at Mingyu, "how much do you love baby and I though?"

"A lot." Mingyu said without hesitation. Then he realized it was the opening Soonyoung was using to ask him to get something. "What do you need love?"

"So, this baby has a craving, and I know  _ you _ won't like it." Soonyoung said slowly, his fingers dancing against Mingyu's chest.

Mingyu wanted to groan and waited until he knew Soonyoung was in a good mood before letting out one playfully. "But little baby, pickles are gross."

"They don't seem to think so." Soonyoung laughed. "Babe, can you please get us some pickles? We appreciate it."

Mingyu whined, making Soonyoung laugh, "but I don't want pickles."

"Then you don't have to eat them." Soonyoung smiled. "I will."

Mingyu made a face but kissed the older softly, "an order of pickles coming right up."

Soonyoung grinned, "thanks babe!"

Mingyu laughed and went to get his shoes, "anything else I can get? Do you have enough tortillas and nutella?"

"Yeah. But I need more fresh fruit." Soonyoung nodded. He grabbed his own shoes and put them on, "I'll come with you."

Mingyu smiled and nodded. They got ready and then left for the store together in Mingyu's car. "So when do you want to tell our friends?"

"I don't know." Soonyoung shrugged, "I mean we're going to need the stuff we bought before, and I know they don't want to wait until the baby is about to get here, but I don't want to tell them and it to happen again."

"It won't happen again. Remember what the doctor said? Miscarriages have a smaller chance of happening after one. It doesn't get higher." Mingyu reached over and held his hand. "I know you're scared baby. I am too. But I feel like this time is going to be different."

Soonyoung nodded and squeezed his hand. "I really hope so."

Mingyu squeezed his hand in return, "it'll be fine. I know it."

"Then should we tell them after the next appointment?" Soonyoung said after a moment.

"I think that's the perfect time." Mingyu nodded.

Soonyoung relaxed a little. He was still nervous, but Mingyu’s confidence helped.

They got to the store and after getting what they needed, they left and put the groceries in the car, but then they walked together down the street, hand in hand.

"So what room will be the babies?" Soonyoung asked. Talking about it helped him relax more and feel more okay about it all.

"The room next to ours? So we can get to them quicker." Mingyu suggested.

Soonyoung nodded, "do we want to decorate it?"

"Do you want to decorate it?" Mingyu asked. He looked at Soonyoung and Soonyoung could see how the younger was a little excited at the thought, "cause if you do, I am so ready to."

Soonyoung laughed a little and rested his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. "That works then. I just don’t know how to decorate their room."

Mingyu smiled and wrapped his arm around Soonyoung's waist, "it'll be good. I think I can come up with a few ideas. With your approval of course."

Soonyoung nodded and bit his lip, "Gyu, do you think maybe we can find a place that we own instead of rent? I want to paint but since we rent, it makes it harder."

"If that's what you want." Mingyu nodded. "Long as it doesn't stress you out."

"It won't. I just want someplace different. A home that we own and not just someplace we rent." Soonyoung looked up at him.

Mingyu smiled at Soonyoung, "it's something I wanted with you from the beginning. Let's do it."

"Thank you Gyu." Soonyoung smiled.

“Of course Soonie. You’re my favorite human.” Mingyu hummed softly, a smile on his face.

\--------

"Gyu look at this." Soonyoung held the small outfit up to his boyfriend. "Don't you think the baby will look amazing in this?"

Mingyu laughed and nodded, "they will. Honestly Soon, they're related to you, of course our baby will look amazing in anything."

Soonyoung made a face but added the outfit to the cart, going off in search of some more. Mingyu had decided that before they tell their friends they should go shopping for a little bit. He knew it would get Soonyoung to stop worrying about telling their little growing secret, and it was fun.

Soonyoung’s bump was slowly growing, now it was only hideable by larger t-shirts and Mingyu’s hoodies, but the two didn't mind. It meant the baby was growing and they were still doing okay. The idea that something could happen was still in their minds, but with each check up, that fear got smaller and they slowly let themselves feel excited. It was going to be okay.

Soonyoung found a few more outfits and then took over pushing the chart while Mingyu walked ahead and found outfits. He smiled as he watched Mingyu get more and more excited with each find. He put a hand on his stomach and smiled, "baby you're going to be so loved."

"They already are." Mingyu smiled going over. He kissed Soonyoung softly and then leaned down to kiss Soonyoung’s stomach. "Three and a half months. You're growing quick baby."

Soonyoung laughed, "it's more like four. We found out at two weeks. You're just counting how long we've known."

"I know. It's been the best three and a half months though." Mingyu smiled.

Soonyoung smiled fondly. Mingyu was perfect in every sense of the word. He glanced at his phone for the time and sighed, "think we should head to Jun’s? It's almost four."

Mingyu nodded and kissed his head, “let’s go ahead and check out. Then watch our best friends freak out.

Soonyoung smiled and walked with Mingyu to the check out. He was excited about having a baby again, and he hoped that their friends would be excited for them too.

\--------

"So, what did you guys want to have dinner with us for?" Seungcheol asked as they sat down to eat the dinner that Jeonghan had made.

"Nothing big really." Mingyu grinned earning a soft elbow in the side and a look from Soonyoung. He couldn't help but let out a short laugh at it.

Minghao looked at his best friend, trying to figure out the little exchange between the two. He raised an eyebrow watching them.

Junhui  smiled, "I'm sure it's because you guys missed us and Hannie hyung’s cooking is great isn't it?"

Mingyu nodded, earning at quick  _ Mingyu  _ making him laugh again. "Definitely. It's good to see your faces and eat your cooking hyung."

Jeonghan  smiled, "That's bullshit Mingyu. But it's very good bullshit."

This time the laughter came from Seungcheol and Soonyoung as Mingyu looked surprised at his friend.

"Hyung, that's not bullshit. This is the best food ever. I wouldn't lie about that."

"You said my cooking was good last month," Soonyoung mumbled making Junhui laugh and smile at him.

"Alright you two, we obviously love seeing you, but really what is it?" Minghao asked.

Mingyu bit his lip trying to figure out what to say or how to say it.

"I'm pregnant." Soonyoung mumbled before taking a small bite of food.

Minghao and Jeonghan both stared at their friends. "Really?"

Mingyu took over with a nod. "Yeah. When Jun hyung brought Soonyoung to the hospital with me, that's when we found out."

"And you didn't tell me?" Junhui looked a little upset.

“Junnie, they had a good reason.” Minghao reminded.

"They did have a rough go at this last time." Seungcheol said. He looked at Soonyoung , putting a hand on the his shoulder. "That's good to hear. I'm sure this time will be a lot better for you both."

Soonyoung nodded, grateful for Seungcheol’s support.

"Don't worry. Your baby will be healthy and perfect." Jeonghan smiled. "I'm excited for you."

Minghao smiled a silent agreement to that and gave Junhui a look.

Junhui gave in and smiled, "I'm excited for you two. You're going to be amazing parents. When are you due?"

"Week before Christmas." Soonyoung smiled, blushing lightly.

"Oh congrats babies." Jeonghan said excited.

"Thank you." Mingyu said, reaching under the table to rest a hand on Soonyoung’s leg lovingly. "Um, right now we're finding a new place for us, to buy and then after that I'm going to need help moving things in."

"We'll be there." Minghao smiled.

Seungcheol smiled and nodded. "Same here. I'll bring the baby stuff if you want that."

"Please." Soonyoung nodded. "It's pretty gender neutral so it's gonna work."

"I'll bring some lunch that day so you let us know when." Jeonghan smiled.

Junhui nodded. "And I can be there too."

"Thank you." Soonyoung smiled. "Friday we're looking at a house that I'm hoping is the one. Right Gyu?"

Mingyu smiled and nodded, "I'm getting out of work early about lunch time and then we're going to look at it."

“I’m so excited for you guys,” Minghao got up and went over. He hugged Soonyoung smiling, “and don’t let Junnie babysit. Let me.”

Soonyoung giggled and nodded, “don’t worry. You four are on our babysitter list.”

“Just don’t tell Seungkwan,” Mingyu said quickly making everyone laugh.

\---------

Soonyoung walked around the house, barely listening to the realtor while they spoke about the house and everything that was so great about it. Already he was imagining their baby running around, leaving mud prints on the floor or coloring on the wall. He could already see them spending family get togethers, hosting little parties with their friends, and raising their family together in the house.

While Mingyu listened politely to the realtor, he went upstairs to explore and check out the rooms, a smile growing on his face as he realized how perfect it was. He put a hand on his stomach as he stood in the room that he was already figuring out to be for the baby, “alright baby. What do you think?”

A flutter rippled through his stomach and he felt a firm kick against his hand. A smile spread across his face as he heard Mingyu and the realtor coming up the stairs. "Yeah, I agree baby."

"Let me know if you guys have any questions." The realtor said as Mingyu and him reached the bedroom door. "I'll be downstairs."

Mingyu nodded and went over to Soonyoung. He put a hand on his back gently, “so what do you think Soonie?”

"I like it. But you're asking the wrong person." Soonyoung brought Mingyu's other hand to his stomach and smiled. "Ask."

Soonyoung laughed, giving his boyfriend a playful look before he leaned down, “hey little baby. What do you think about this house? Is it the one?”

Soonyoung smiled as he felt another flutter and then a firm kick in his stomach. He watched as Mingyu’s face lit up as he looked up to him.

"Was that our baby?" He asked excitement in his eyes.

Soonyoung  smiled and nodded. "They like it too. I think it's the one."

"I do too. It feels like home." Mingyu mumbled softly before standing fully again and kissing Soonyoung.

Soonyoung  smiled moving closer to him and kissing him back. Mingyu was right. They had found their home.

\--------

“Where do you want this at babe?” Mingyu asked as he and Seungcheol carried the couch to the living room.

Soonyoung was sitting in a chair that had already been brought in and set in the living room, Junhui and Jeonghan banned him from helping at all with any lifting. So, Soonyoung sat with a jar of pickles, pointing out where he thought things best looked. 

“Uh,” Soonyoung glanced around the room, “that corner. Wait, no under the window, but not against the wall. I feel like we’ll need that outlet there.”

Mingyu nodded and went backwards so Seungcheol wouldn’t trip and brought the couch to the exact spot Soonyoung wanted. Carefully they lowered it to the ground and when they finished, Seungcheol sat on the couch to relax for a second while Mingyu went to Soonyoung. He put his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned over Soonyoung with a smile on his face, “have I told you how beautiful you are lately?”

“Maybe,” Soonyoung smiled. “I think I need to hear it again.” 

"Well Soonie, you are absolutely breathtaking. Especially with this little bump.” Mingyu rested a hand on the bump softly before kissing Soonyoung. Quickly, he pulled away making a face, “gross, pickles. How can you eat those?”

“Easy, like this.” Soonyoung laughed. He took the one he had and took a bite, grinning at Mingyu as he chewed.

Mingyu shook his head and laughed, kissing his head. “God, I love you Soonie.”

“I love you too Gyu, so does our baby.” Soonyoung smiled. “Now, get back to work.”

“Yeah Mingyu, come on.” Seungcheol laughed. 

MIngyu peeked over at their friend and stuck his tongue out at him before looking back at Soonyoung, “I need to do something first.”

“That is?” Soonyoung smiled, already knowing what he would do.

Mingyu grinned, “this.” He leaned closer and kissed Soonyoung again, ignoring the taste of pickles on his lips.

Soonyoung smiled, kissing him back and wiped his fingers on a napkin he had before wrapping his arm around Mingyu’s neck. He pulled him closer until Mingyu was almost straddling him.

"Alright you two. That's how you got this baby coming in the first place. Cut it out." Minghao whined as he walked by to the kitchen carrying a box.

“Cheol, come here.” Jeonghan called, to help the couple out before Seungcheol could tease them. Junhui made sure Minghao didn’t leave, making it easier.

Soonyoung laughed as he heard Seungcheol whine but listen to his boyfriend anyways, “maybe we should save this for tonight Gyu.”

“Then it’ll really be home.” Mingyu grinned. He winked at Soonyoung before kissing him again, moving as close as the bump would allow.

Soonyoung moaned softly against his lips as they kissed. The two little kicks against his stomach stopped them before they kissed much longer, making the two laugh, “okay. I think somebody wants their room set up.”

“We still have five months little one,” Mingyu laughed.

Soonyoung laughed and playfully hit Mingyu’s arm, “go get everything else brought in. We can finish this tonight.”

“You got it Soonie,” Mingyu winked again and kissed his cheek before going to find Seungcheol.

Soonyoung smiled to himself and looked around. This was definitely home.

\--------

In August, the two celebrated a small milestone. They had made it past when they lost the first baby, and they got to find out the gender of their little one.

“A little girl,” Mingyu grinned as they stood in the nursery, daydreaming about the baby using it. “Can you believe it Soonie?”

"She’s going to be so loved.” Soonyoung smiled.

"She will. And I bet she’s going to look like you and smile like you. She’s going to be beautiful.” Mingyu smiled, “and I really hope she has your laugh.”

“Which one?” Soonyoung grinned. He went over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down rubbing the six month baby bump. “I would rather she has your eyes, and your smile.”

Mingyu smiled and knelt by the chair. He put his hand on Soonyoung’s and intertwined their fingers, letting them rest against Soonyoung’s bump, where the baby was peacefully sleeping. “She’s going to be absolutely perfect no matter what.”

“She will. We should come up with some names though.” Soonyoung smiled.

Mingyu smiled and started thinking, humming as he thought of a few different names, “Sua?

“Sua?” Soonyoung hummed. “I don’t know.”

“Or Jiwoo?” Mingyu asked.

Soonyoung thought about it and nodded, “that one is cute.” He thought through a few names and whispered some before he looked at Mingyu, "Soojin. Kim Soojin."

"Soojin?" Mingyu asked, surprised at how sure Soonyoung was. “I like it. Why that name?”

“Treasure. She’s our little treasure.” Soonyoung smiled. “And it also means excellence and truth. But I  _ really  _ like that it means treasure.”

Mingyu smiled. "Soon, I think we have a name."

\--------

The last few months before the due date ended up being a little hectic. Soonyoung took a maternity leave early, especially once the doctor suggested that taking it easy would be important. Mingyu worked a few extra hours but kept his phone on him so that he could get a few surprises for christmas. The excitement of becoming parents was too much for both of them that it made it too hard to sleep sometimes.

Early December, Soonyoung woke up with sharp pains in his back. Trying not to wake up Mingyu he got up and waddled to the hallway and leaned against the wall, taking slow deep breaths. He was sure it was the beginning of contractions and that they would only keep getting stronger.

"Oh Soojin, please don't make this too hard on me." Soonyoung whispered rubbing the large baby bump. He swayed side to side hoping to relieve some pressure. It was a small cycle that continued on and off for two hours until the pain got to be too much.

“Mingyu!” Soonyoung yelled as he tried to make it back to the room. He got to the doorway before he had to stop. “Gyu, baby.”

Mingyu woke up hearing him and he got up. He stared at Soonyoung for a moment before he went to him, realizing what was going on. “Alright Soonie, you’re doing good baby. How long have you felt them?” 

Soonyoung took a deep breath, focusing on breathing as he felt another sharp pain. He held up a finger and Mingyu just wrapped his arms around him to help support him. When the pain passed, he let out one last deep breath slowly, “about two hours. They hurt Gyu and I want to go to the doctor.”

“Okay, we can do that. Do you want me to call Jun or Jeonghan hyung?” Mingyu asked rubbing his back.

Soonyoung shook his head, “not yet. Can you get my shoes and bag? Don’t forget yours and a pillow.”

Mingyu nodded and helped Soonyoung lean against the wall before he went over. He changed into a pair of jeans and threw a hoodie on before grabbing Soonyoung’s shoes. He helped the older get them on before going back and grabbing their phones and the two bags he had in the closet. “Alright. Let’s go baby.”

Soonyoung nodded and carefully waddled with Mingyu to the stairs, the younger helping him down each step slowly, and helping him focus on everything but the discomfort he felt. At the bottom of the stairs, Mingyu helped Soonyoung get his jacket on, before pulling on his own. They went to the car, anxious and excited for what was to come in the next few hours.

\--------

After a long four hours, the first cry that they heard tore at the new parent’s heartstrings. Already they wanted to love and hold onto the little one that finally made her entrance and completed their family.

“Little girl. She’s healthy and beautiful.” The doctor announced as she got the baby wiped up.

“Finally,” Soonyoung whispered, crying a little, “can I hold her?”

The doctor smiled and brought the baby over, wiping her up a little more as the nurse helped get the umbilical cord clamped. “Here you go. She’s gorgeous.”

Soonyoung smiled and looked at the little girl as she was placed onto his chest in his arms, “oh hello little one. Hello my baby.”

Mingyu smiled watching their baby cry a little while Soonyoung talked softly to sooth her. He reached over and gently ran a finger over her cheek in complete awe. This was his daughter. “Hello little Soojin. It’s nice to finally meet you baby.”

Soonyoung laughed softly when their baby stopped crying and her eyes moved to look for where the voice came from. “Oh, did your dad say something? You heard his voice a lot huh?”

“Probably when I was being a nerd.” Mingyu mumbled softly. He smiled and kissed Soonyoung’s head, “you did it love. She’s gorgeous.”

“She is. Just like you,”  Soonyoung nodded smiling.

Mingyu smiled and nodded, "and you."

Soojin just stared, soothed by their voices. These were the two who talked to her all the time while she was growing, and she already loved the sound of their voices.

\--------

Mingyu held Soojin against his chest while Soonyoung slept, their second night in the hospital. His shirt was off so she could have skin to skin contact, and her blanket rested over both of them to keep them warm. "You know baby love, you brought your dad and I so much happiness. Because of you we're the happiest people on earth. Just because you came into our lives."

Soojin just listened to Mingyu, her fist opening and closing a few times while she stared at the dark room she could barely see. She didn’t want to sleep, and Mingyu couldn’t blame her. He didn’t either. All he wanted to do was stare at her and admire the little human he helped create.

"Yeah. You helped me love your daddy so much more too." Mingyu whispered smiling. "He's so great. I know he's going to do so amazing with you."

What Mingyu didn’t notice, was that next to the chair he was in, Soonyoung was wide awake, laying in bed smiling as he listened to Mingyu talk to their daughter.

"He's gonna teach you a lot too. And he loves you so much princess. Oh man does he love you. He's never going to want to let you go." Mingyu smiled. "Your dad is pretty great that way. He has a beautiful laugh which I'm sure you heard. Then he has the most amazing smile, which I hope you have. Oh Soojin. I'm so glad you're here."

Soonyoung smiled listening as Mingyu's words slowly changed to a soft hum. He didn't know he could possibly love two people so much in his life.

\--------

Mingyu snuck out of bed when he heard Soojin whimper on Christmas morning. Strategically, he had figured out how to make Soonyoung so tired that he’d have a few extra minutes to complete his little plan that morning. He had stayed up late talking to Soonyoung about life and everything that came to mind. Then when Soojin cried, he was slow to offer to get up. He knew it was rude, but he wanted to pull off his surprise well.

After he changed Soojin and got her into the onesie he needed, he got a bottle put together for her and carried her back to the bedroom. In his sweatpants pocket, there was a small box that felt like it weighed a ton. As he climbed onto the bed, Mingyu took a deep breath.

"Babe. Baby," he cooed softly, "I need help. Soojin wants to be held but I need to go to the bathroom."

Soonyoung  mumbled something but reached out for the baby. "I'll take her."

"Babe, she has a bottle already." Mingyu said softly.

Soonyoung sighed but sat up rubbing his eyes some. He took Soojin and kissed her head, not seeing the front of her onesie right away. He rocked her gently before noticing the different color of her outfit. "Did she have a blowout? Where'd this come from?"

Mingyu waited, licking his lips nervously as Soonyoung held Soojin away enough to read the words on her onesie. He reached into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the box.

"Will you marry my dad?" Mingyu read slowly. He looked confused before looking at Mingyu shocked, cuddling Soojin close again. "Gyu."

Mingyu moved so he could kind of kneel a little, "Soonyoung, I know we're doing this backwards, having Soojin, moving into a new home together, and now this but, I want to grow old with you and raise Soojin and more babies with you. Soonyoung, will you marry me?"

Soonyoung's jaw dropped and tears filled his eyes. "Oh my god. Yes. Yes."

Mingyu smiled putting the ring on his finger. "I love you Soonyoung."

Soonyoung smiled, tears falling down his face, "I love you Mingyu."

Mingyu smiled and hugged him, careful for their baby. Then he pulled back and smiled. "Couldn't have done this without our princess."

Soonyoung smiled at the little baby who was watching them quietly, already finished with her bottle, "did you help with this?"

Soojin opened her mouth and yawned before closing her eyes.

Mingyu laughed, "it was very anticlimactic for her."

Soonyoung laughed kissing her head before kissing Mingyu. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me neither." Mingyu smiled before kissing Soonyoung. He finally had a family. He had Soonyoung and now they had their baby girl. It was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my otp in a different fandom. I spent a week and a half editing it. Now, I think I'm happy with it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
